


Addressing

by aestivali



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 15:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12345363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestivali/pseuds/aestivali
Summary: Allura wants to share more of her girly side with Pidge.





	Addressing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aeiouna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/gifts).



"Oh, look! One of my old dresses!" said Allura, delving through her wardrobe.

Pidge watched her pull out a beautiful dress - Altean in cut and style, with gorgeous embroidery.

Allura turned to Pidge. "You know, I think this would fit you now."

It was green too.

"I'm not sure it would suit me," said Pidge, shifting awkwardly.

"Oh," said Allura, her face falling. "I suppose you aren't into dresses."

"I actually like dresses," said Pidge. "But I think this one is too fancy for me."

"Nonsense!" said Allura, beaming now. "You'll look wonderful."

Pidge blushed, and took the offered dress.


End file.
